Não me chame disso
by EsterDias
Summary: Uma série de drabbles entre James e Lily. Tradução.
1. Ruiva

**Não me chame... disso.**  
>por Molly Raesly (tradução)<p>

* * *

><p>Ruiva<p>

* * *

><p>- Tudo bem, Evans?<p>

- Sim, obrigada.

- O quê? Você não vai me perguntar como eu estou? Ora, senhorita Evans, estou surpreso. Onde está sua educação?

- Tirando longas férias com a sua dignidade.

- Desnecessário, Evans. Vamos tentar outra vez, com mais cortesia.

- O que vai fazer você me deixar em paz, Potter?

- Não estou com a certeza de que você pegou a brincadeira.

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Você quer dizer além de um suprimento eterno de torta de abóbora, meu próprio cartão dos sapos de chocolate, e que você finalmente admita a inegável química entre nós?

- Você tem aproximadamente quatro segundos para desembuchar antes que eu te estapeie por essa última.

- Acalme-se, Evans. Eu só estava me perguntando se você viu o jogo ontem.

- Sim, eu vi. Eu fiquei muito feliz por termos ganhado, o ataque foi um pouco fraco.

- Mas eu fiz oito gols!

- Tenho certeza que fará melhor na próxima.

- Ok, ok. Entendi. Na próxima eu faço dez gols por você.

- Legal.

- Você sabe, a maioria das garotas¹ ficariam extremamente animadas por essa promessa.

- Bem, Potter, eu não estou animada e nem sou como a maioria das garotas.

- Ah, Evans, você é sempre tão má comigo. Você precisa de mais aimação na sua vida. Eu não vi você depois da festa. Teve muita comida e Sirius até trouxe whisky de fogo. Por que você não foi?

- Estava ocupada com outras coisas.

- Esse é um código para "não vou te contar", não é?

- Você não tem outras pessoas para perturbar, Potter?

- Ah, Ruiva, não fale assim. Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto de irritar.

- Lindo. Finalmente alcancei meu objetivo de vida – isso foi sarcasmo, Potter. Você pode abaixar a sombrancelha. Ah! E não me chame de "Ruiva".

- É a cor do seu cabelo.

- Você gostaria de ser chamado de "Preto ² "?

- Ugh, não! Seria uma confusão terrível. Além do mais, eu conheço a mãe de Sirius. Não é uma família da qual eu planeje fazer parte. Bem, te vajo por aí... Ruiva.

* * *

><p>¹ Aqui a autora usa uma gíria, <em>birds<em>, que significa _"moças jovens"_.

² "Black", no original, que além da cor, é o sobrenome de Sirius.

_N.T._ - Minha primeira tradução, então me desculpem qualquer erro - caso encontrem um, podem me avisar, sim? E obrigada pela ajuda, Verônica, sua filha da mãe.


	2. Retraída

Retraída

* * *

><p>- O que você está fazendo?<p>

-Lendo. É o que você faz quando segura um livro em frente à sua cara, escara-o, e vira as páginas ocasionalmente. Mas eu entendo porque você ficaria confuso, Potter.

- E por você acha isso?

- Porque eu não acho que você leia, Potter. Deve ser algo muito complicado.

- Ai, Evans! Direto na jugular! Na verdade, eu já li vário livros.

- E eles tinham-

- Sem imagens, Evans. Texto de verdade e tudo. Eu até sei o que é um ponto e vírgula; é um conceito que muitas pessoas desconhecem.

- Como você sabia que eu ia te perguntar aquilo?

- Do mesmo jeito que eu sabia que você estaria estaria escondida num canto da biblioteca em uma sexta-feira à noite. Vamos lá, Evans! Viva um pouco! Mataria quebrar as regras uma vez na sua vida?

- Fisicamente? Não. Eu não quero arriscar, no entanto. Além do mais, você não pode saber se eu nunca me divirto. De qualquer modo, Potter, eu não desejaria quebrar qualquer regra na sua presença.

- Por que? Tem medo que acabemos em um armário de vassouras depois da hora de dormir? Sem gravatas, uniformes... desabotoados?

- Ah, você é um idiota. Eu gostaria de pensar que valho mais do que uns amassos rápidos num armário.

- De qualquer jeito, você deveria tentar sair mais. Esse é o seu problema, Evans. Você é tão retraída.

- Eu não sou retraída.

- Qual foi a última vez que você pegou detenção?

- Nunca peguei uma.

- Meu argumento está provado.

- Em que tipo de lógica imbecil nunca ter pega uma detenção é igual a ser retraída?

- É uma lógica muito avançada. Você provavelmente não entenderia.

- É. Porque tendo lido tantos livros você deve saber dessas coisas.

- Exatamente, Evans. Eu sabia que você veria as coisas do meu jeito.

- Potter, eu nunca vejo as coisas do seu jeito.

- Então você tem sorte. Meus olhos são muito ruins. De tanto ler, é claro.

- Ah, é claro.

- Eu ainda posso fazê-la muito bem, apesar disso.

- Potter, coloque seus olhos de volta em seus buracos e pare de afrouxar sua gravata.

- Ok, ok. Seja retraída.

- Eu não sou retraída.

- Sim, você é. Mas não se preocupe, Evans. Eu tenho certeza que há um livro de auto-ajuda para te ajudar com isso.

* * *

><p>N.T: E aí, gente? Mil desculpas pela demora. Dessa vez eu nem tenho desculpas, só estava com preguiça mesmo. Por favor, abaixem os cassetetes, eu não faço de novo :(<p> 


	3. Foguinho

Foguinho

* * *

><p>- Ok, Potter. Vamos fazer isso.<p>

- O quê, senhorita Evans? Você não vai me pagar um jantar primeiro?

- Potter...

- Desculpa. De volta ao meu lugar.

- Só vamos fazer essa poção.

- Então, quanto menos eu ajudar, melhor. Eu sou terrível nessa matéria.

- Ahá! Um erro foi encontrado.

- É, bem. Nem todo mundo pode ser tão maravilhoso quanto você.

- Honestamente, Sev é o mestre das poções. Ele não estraga o trabalho - quando ele não está doente, é claro. Eu sou como a fiel companheira dele.

- Mas não é só isso que ele quer que você seja.

- O quê? Você disse alguma coisa?

- Só que é uma pena que o Ranhoso tenha tido uma gripe. Mas é tão legal que Slughorn tenha nos posto junto na ausência dele.

- É. Ele receberá a minha cesta de frutas qualquer dia agora.

- Você não parece muito entusiamada. Está dizendo que não quer ser minha parceira?

- A-hãm. Passe-me os olhos de tritão, Potter.

- Oh, eu não tenho tritão.

- Então como você faz as poções? Metade delas pedem isso.

- Peter.

- Ah, mas é claro. É legal saber que você se importa tanto com os seus amigos que separa-os por tarefas, Potter.

- Eu não sou demais?

- O melhor. Eu vou chorar até dormir quando meu parceiro de verdade voltar.

- Eu aposto que você vai.

- Mantenha o volume da sua voz, Potter. Não tem nada sexy em poções.

- E se você tiver um parceiro sarado?

- Cale a boca, Potter.

- O que? Eu estava me referindo à mim!

- Agora eu estou insultada e irritada.

- Que bosta.

- Hmm...

- Então, e quanto à ele? Há alguma coisa acontencendo?

- Quem? Slughorn?

- Ugh, não - e eu devo adicionar, nojento. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

- É, mas eu vou fazê-lo dizer em voz alta.

- Que merda. Tudo bem. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre você e o Snape?

- Não é da sua conta, Potter.

- Hmmm, eu vejo.

- Vê o quê?

- Você não gostaria de saber?

- Potter! Você é insuportável!

- Au contraire, Evans. Tenho certeza que você poderia sofrer por isso.

- Potter, a única chance que você teria comigo seria se eu engolisse um calderião inteiro cheio de Amorentina. E ainda, eu duvido que funcionasse.

- Você com certeza sabe fazer um cara se sentir especial.

- É uma das minhas qualidades.

-Isso deveria estar borbulhando assim?

- Ah, merda!

- Evans! Olha a linguagem! Meus pobres ouvidos.

- Ah, sái dessa, Potter. Esqueça, volte. Eu preciso que você mexa isso. Merda! Ah, pare de cobrir seus ouvidos. Não finja ser inocente. Nós dois sabemos que você está longe disso.

- Em, praticamente, todos os sentidos do mundo - é.

- Eu não quero saber o que isso significa.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Diga o que você quer, Evans. Ao menos agora eu sei que não há nada entre você e o Ranhoso.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Você não precisa. Está escrito na sua cara.

- De onde você saiu, Potter?

- Relaxe, Foguinho. Alguém tem que consertar essa poção.

- Esse é um apelido horrível. Não me descreve nem um pouco.

- Não. O fato de que você está praticamente atirando chamas não faz sentido. Eu concordo com você, Evans. Completamente.

* * *

><p>N.t. Bom, é. Aguardo reviews *D* (aham, sonhe.)<p> 


	4. Flor

**Flor**

* * *

><p>- Porra!<p>

- Precisando de ajuda, Evans?

- No.

-Tudo bem, então.

- Ah, tudo bem. Potter, volte!

- Requisita alguma assistência, senhorita Evans?

- Sim.

- Como você ficou presa no degrau falso?

- Eu não sei. Estava tentando ler meu livro enquanto andava, e acho que não prestei muita atenção para onde estava indo.

- Há quanto tempo você está presa aí?

- Meia hora?

- Tudo isso! E ninguém viu você?

- Alguns sonserinos. Mas, é claro, eles não tentaram me ajudar.

- Aqueles sonserinos nojentos!

- Relaxa, grifinório. Eu não os culpo. Depois do trote de ontem, eu consegui entender porque eles não estavam se sentindo muito cortêses.

- Foi só um pouquinho de sabão.

- Potter, você os encharcou nisso! Eu nunca tinha visto tantas bolhas. Eu vi um garoto do quarto ano tossindo algumas mais cedo.

- Nós estávamos tentando mostrar ao Ranhoso a importância da boa higiene.

- Sabe, isso não é muito legal.

- Ele não foi muito legal com você.

- No, ele não foi. Ainda sim, você deveria tentar ser ao menos civilizado com os sonserinos. Eles não são todos canalhas.

- Só quando eles não estão deixando uma garota presa numa escada. Aqui, segure o meu braço. Ah, Merlin, Evans! Eu não vou te morder!

- Tudo bem. Só que sem gracinhas.

- Eu não diria que "gracinha" era a palavra que eu tinha em mente.

- Potter.

- Pronto. Você está livre.

- Ah, Merlin, merda!

- O que agora?

- Eu quebrei minha pena. Era a minha favorita. Héstia me deu de aniversário.

- Nossa, Evans. Parece um dia ruim. Aqui.

- Não pode perder a chance de mostrar suas habilidades em tranfiguração?

- Mataria parecer agradecida?

- Certo. Bom, é bem bonito. Estou surpresa que não seja um lírio.

- Por favor. Eu gostaria de pensar que tenho um pouco mais de originalidade do que isso.

- Jacintos são os meus favoritos.

- É, eu sei.

- Ah.

- Mas, em todo caso, esse é seu.

- Ah, obrigada... eu acho.

- É. Oh, desculpa. O cabelo. Hábito.

- Bem, vejo você mais tarde. Obrigada por isso.

- Claro. Sem problemas, Flor.

- Potter.

- Desculpe, Evans, não resisti.


	5. Estúpida

**Estúpida**

* * *

><p>- Ei, Evans, espera aí!<p>

- Me deixa sozinha!

- Evans! Evans!

- O quê? O que você quer agora?

- É, hum, Evans, você está chorando?

- NÃO!

- Bem, parece que-

- Alergia.

- Certo.

- É.

- Aqui, pega isso.

- Você carrega um lenço?

- Você quer ou não?

- Obrigada.

- Então... você quer falar sobre isso?

- Falar sobre o quê?

- Você sabe, essa coisa que está causando sues sintomas de alergia.

- Não.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- Ugh, desculpa. Eu não quis ser rude. Eu só não quero falar sobre isso.

- Bom, se te faz sentir melhor, eu sempre achei que Fenwick fosse um grande idiota.

- Não, ele não é.

- Evans, ele te trocou por uma vadia completa. Você!

- Eu sei. Ele é um estúpido. Mas eu acho que deveria ter esperado algum coisa assim. Ele vinha  
>me evitando - saindo à noite sem me contar aonde realmente esteve. Ele tinha saído por alguns<br>dias sem se incomodar em explicar. Eu acho que estava tão evolvida com os estudos que não  
>percebi o que ele estava fazendo - ou com quem ele estava fazendo. Bela namorada, hein? Eu<br>realmente estraguei as coisas.

- Como a idiotice dele é culpa sua?

- Sei lá. Acho que deveria ter sido mais atenciosa. Deveria ter feito mais esforço para vê-lo. Ele  
>me culpou. Ele disse que eu estava distante. Que sou incapaz de me abrir com as pessoas. Que<br>estava muito focada em mim mesma e na escola para estar ali para ele. Eu acho que ele está  
>certo.<p>

- Evans, escute. Nada do que aquele débil mental te disse é verdade. Foi ele quem traiu, a culpa  
>é dele. Não acredite em uma palavra que ele disser.<p>

- Você tem que dizer isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque é o que as pessoas fazem quando alguém te trái. Você sempre diz o quão horrível a  
>outra pessoa é e o quão melhor você está sem ela. E isso nunca funciona de verdade porque, se a<br>possoa é tão maravilhosa, por que ela foi traída?

- É, eu sei. Mas é verdade. Ninguém que que realmente te mereça te trairia, Evans. Pode soar  
>estúpido, mas é verdade.<p>

- É, mas então como é que sou eu que fui deixada sozinha?

- Não está fazendo as perguntas mais fáceis hoje, está, Evans?

- Desculpa.

- Não se desculpe. Eu queria ter uma resposta para você. Mas você não está completamente  
>sozinha. Quer dizer, eu estou aqui.<p>

- É.

- Não parece excitada pelas novidades.

- Ah, desculpa. É que tem sido... um daqueles dias. Eu meio que queria que já fosse amanhã.  
>Não, esquece isso. Eu queria que daqui a dez anos, e eu estaria tão loucamente feliz que eu mal<br>me lembraria quem é Benjamin Fenwick.

- Daqui a dez anos? Ele provavelmente vai estar desfilando vestes femininas. Vai me dizer que  
>você nunca notou que ele balança os quadris um pouquinho.<p>

- Oh meu Merlin! Você está certo!

- Eu juro. Sirius diria que parece que ele tem uma varinha enfiada na bunda.

- Eu não ficaria surpresa.

- Vê? Agora, por que você sequer consideraria namorar isso?

- É, por três meses. Ugh, eu não posso acreditar. Olhe para mim. Eu estou uma bagunça!

- Não, você não está.

- Potter.

- Tudo bem, sim. Você já esteva melhor. Mas você não está horrível. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Por que você está sendo tão legal comigo?

- Ah, você sabe, eu acho que eu tenho que usar o meu coração de vez em quando, ou então ele  
>vai encolher.<p>

- Suas piadas são horríveis.

- E ainda sim, acho que consegui te arrancar um sorriso, senhorita Evans.

- É. Bom. Ah, aqui.

- Não, fique com ele. Você sabe, caso a alergia volte.

- Obrigada. Que inferno. Você deve pensar que eu sou uma vadia. Eu sei que você ouviu os  
>rumores sobre-<p>

- Aquelas coisas que Fenwick disse? Por favor. Como se eu fosse acreditar em qualquer coisa que  
>aquela anta diz. Não seja estúpida.<p>

- Você acabou de me chamar de estúpida?

- Sim.

- Bom, então você éum idiota.

- Só por você, Evans.


	6. Perfeita

**Perfeita**

* * *

><p>- Potter!<p>

- Vá embora!

-Potter, qual é!

- Me deixa sozinho.

- Por favor, abra a porta.

- Não.

- Pelo menos remova o feitiço anti-Alohomora.

- Não.

- Potter, fale comigo.

- Eu não vou ficar parada na frente dessa porta para sempre.

- Bom.

- Ah, qual é, Potter. Só abre a porta. Você precisa falar com alguém.

- Não, eu realmente não preciso.

- James Potter, abra essa porta antes que eu a exploda.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Obrigada.

- Hmm.

- Ok, pare de evitar o problema. O que aconteceu?

- Eu prefiro não discutir isso.

- Bem, me desculpa, mas eu quero. E faço questão de consiguir o que eu quero.

- Eu notei.

- Me diz.

- É complicado.

- Tenho certeza que eu consigo entender.

- É uma longa história.

- É, com certeza eu estou ameaçando derrubar a sua porta porque estou sem tempo.

- Engraçadinha.

- Me diz qual é o problema.

- Talvez não, mas você vai se sentir melhor se botar para fora. Vamos lá.

- É...

- Tudo bem, eu vou facilitar as coisas. Eu sei que você não tem falado com nenhum dos seus amigos ultimamente. O silêncio não é muito comum na mesa da Grifinória. No início foi bem-vindo, mas agora está ficando ligeiramente irritante. Vocês brigaram?

- Não.

- Potter.

- Talvez.

- Sobre o que foi a briga?

- Coisas.

- Certo, você pode especificar para mim?

- Olha, eu realmente não posso palar sobre isso. Eu prometi manter um segredo. Uma promessa que nem todo mundo valoriza.

- E isso está dando problema?

- Não. Eu só me tranquei nessa sala vazia porque eu pensei que seria divertido. Você sabe, tirar um tempinho para mim.

- Potter.

- Bom, você está sendo um grande idiota sobre tudo isso.

- Obrigado, Evans.

- E se você precisar de alguém para conversar depois que você deixa de ser um menininho de doze anos, bem, eu estou aqui.

- Obrigado, Evans.

- Só pare de agir tão estranho. Está começando a me dar arrepios. Não aguento você todo mal-humorado. Eu juro que eu não te vi tocar seu cabelo por uma semana e meia. Estou convencida de que você deveria ver Madame Pomfrey.

- Eu anoto isso.

- E, só pra você saber, Sirius sente a sua falta. Eu o vejo te olhando quando sua cabeça está virada.

- Evans.

- O quê? Eu só estou tentando ajudar. Vocês deveriam fazer as pazes. Brigar não vale a pena.

- É, eu acho.

- Bom. Eu vou deixar você e suas idiotices. Ah, e eu mudei de ideia. Tente não bagunçar o seu cabelo com tanta frequência. Parece que você sofre de um horrível caso de caspa.

- De novo com os elogios.

- Tudo bem, a coisa do cabelo não é tão ruim.

- Obrigada. Você sabe, por isso.

- Bom, é, você vem tendo dias difíceis. Eu achei que deveria devolver o favor de uma conversa motivadora.

- E quando será a conversa?

- Já foi.

- Ah, certo...

- Vejo você depois, eu acho.

- É.

- E aí nós voltaremos ao normal. Acho que estamos quites agora. Então você já pode voltar a ser o James Potter que eu conheço e abomino.

- Evans, alguém já te disse que você é perfeita?

- Só você, Potter.

* * *

><p>N.T Então gente. Essa semana eu vou estar ocupada com um projeto da escola (que, como sempre, ficou pra a última hora), então talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouquinho mais.  
>E, mudando de assunto, por que vocês não mandam reviews? É preguiça? Poxa...<p>

**JackieMooneyLestrange** e : eu também adorei o capítulo cinco, mas o meu favorito está mais pra frente


	7. Fanática

**Fanática**

* * *

><p>- Ei, Evans, o que você está fazendo aqui?<p>

- Eu, é, terminei minhas tarefas cedo e eu não queria ir para os dormitórios ainda. Então eu pensei em dar uma volta e ouvi algumas pessoas aqui m baixo e decidi dar uma olhada.

- Há quanto tempo você está sentada aí?

- Só alguns minutos.

- McCoy te viu aí. Ele pensou que você era uma espiã da Sonserina.

- Bom, isso é insultante.

- Vou passar uma advertência para ele mais tarde. Cinquenta voltar em usa honra. Então. Acha que temos uma boa chance de ganhar a copa este ano?

- Eu diria que é um possibilidade.

- Sabe, Evans, espiando o treino e tudo, eu diria que isso faz de você uma fanática por quadribol. Você vai começar a pintar seu rosto nos jogos?

- Não foi realmente um decisão consciente. Eu meio que acabei aqui por acaso.

- Hmm.

- Na verdade, eu deveria ir agora. Está ficando tarde.

- Eu te acompanho até o castelo.

- Não, você realmente deveria voltar agora. Obrigada por me deixar espiar o treino. Vejo você depois.

- Ei, todo mundo! O treino vai terminar mais tarde. Vão para os chuveiros e durmam um pouco.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso.

- Vamos.

* * *

><p>n.t.: Então. A fic não parou e eu não morri. Eu só fiquei um pouco desmotivada durante algum tempo, mas eu estou de volta! Peço desculpas à todas as pessoas que eu fiz esperar, não vai, eu espero, se repetir.<p> 


End file.
